


A Reunion

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: s-CRY-ed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 16:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1611677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuma and Ryuhou hate each other, but that doesn't stop them from doing a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted many, many years ago.

When Kazuma tore into the "home" they'd made for themselves, Ryuhou didn't bat an eye. Kazuma came and went as he wished, and one never could tell when he would show up next. Ryuhou did the same, but between the two of them, he could most often be found in the hovel they were residing in.

Not that anybody came looking for them. Ryuhou didn't think anyone knew where to find them. After the liberation of Lost Ground, Kazuma and Ryuhou had maintained a sort of constant vigil. The mainland organization was not one to give up easily, and there was no telling when things would stir up again.

So here they were. At first they had their own "homes." Ryuhou didn't know where Kazuma's had been -- or *what* it had been -- but after a few weeks went by and they'd worked together in a minor scuffle, Kazuma had followed Ryuhou home. They'd argued, of course, but when didn't they? In the end, somehow, both of them had ended up in the run-down cottage Ryuhou had claimed as his own.

Ryuhou tried not to dwell on it. Kazuma always said he thought too much about things, anyway. Still, Ryuhou thought it odd that someone he found so infuriating could also be one of those he'd come to trust at his side in battle.

That wasn't to say they got along now. They still argued if they spoke more than three words to one another. Still fought, too, though to a considerably lesser degree. The landscape no longer suffered for it.

"What, not even a hello?" Kazuma's tired voice snarled. He was still in the other room, likely staring into what passed for the kitchen.

Ryuhou, accustomed to Kazuma's bad attitude and general lack of manners, didn't even turn around to face him. "Oh, it's you? I didn't notice."

"Feh," Kazuma spat while throwing his bag into a corner of the room. There couldn't have been anything important inside it, given the way he didn't even acknowledge the way it slammed into the wall and slid to the ground. "Attitude already, huh, asshole? Sheesh, I leave for a few weeks and get this when I finally come back."

Ryuhou fixed his gaze firmly on the stew he was cooking. At least, it was supposed to be stew. Supplies in the cabin were sparse lately, though, so it was really more of a watered-down parody -- and no thicker than sweat, at that. "Maybe my 'attitude' is *because* you're back," he suggested calmly. "If you think I'm going to share my meal, you can forget it."

In actuality, Ryuhou usually made enough for two. If Kazuma wasn't around, he would store the leftovers and eat them for another meal. Ryuhou didn't waste, but was sure to have enough for both of them, should Kazuma choose that meal to return.

Not that Kazuma needed to know that.

"You aren't just an asshole," Kazuma growled, stomping through the main room into the kitchen, "you're a *stingy* asshole! I thought you were so perfect that you didn't *have* to eat."

Ryuhou made a face as the other man popped up beside him, his manner not unlike a nosy child, and peered into the pot.

"You have plenty!" Kazuma accused. "You can give some to me."

"Maybe I don't want to," Ryuhou replied matter-of-factly. "Perhaps you should try behaving with a margin of politeness and I'd consider it."

"Perhaps you should try that tone on someone who'd buy it. 'Sides, even if I did ask nicely, you wouldn't believe me."

"Why don't you try and we'll find out?" Ryuhou suggested, lifting the ladle to examine the stew. It was as good as it was going to get.

Kazuma took a step back and Ryuhou heard him take a deep breath. "Ryuhou, would you please share your meal with me, you selfish, arrogant bastard?"

Ryuhou shook his head, not in negation but exasperation. "You're pathetic."

"And hungry. Prick."

"Simpleton. Where would you be if you hadn't followed me here like a lost puppy?" he added as he left the stove to fetch two of the only bowls in the cabin. Kazuma didn't answer, and when Ryuhou turned back around he saw that was because the other Alter-user was dipping his finger into the pot for a sample. "Get out of there!"

Like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Kazuma recoiled and stepped back. His expression, however, was nothing like a nervous child's. "What's your problem?"

"I don't want your dirty hands in my food."

Kazuma glared, but, obviously noting the second bowl, decided to keep silent. For a moment, anyway. "Do we have any wine?"

"I don't think so."

"Damn."

"I'll have to go buy food soon," Ryuhou said, just because.

"We can go tomorrow," Kazuma quipped. "I'll be sticking around for a bit, anyway."

"Oh?" Ryuhou noted dryly. "How lucky for me."

"Shut up, asshole, I'll even cook this time."

"You can't cook, you idiot."

"Yes, I can," Kazuma insisted. "Just you watch, tomorrow I'll prove it -- by making something better than this stew!" Despite his words, Kazuma dug into his meal as soon as it was set before him. He made wet, most undignified slurping sounds, devouring the stew as though afraid it would run away if he took too long.

"Excuse me," Ryuhou interjected.

Kazuma halted mid-bite. "Ho?"

"I can't hear myself think with your noisy eating habits."

"So what? You're only thinking about how great you think you are, anyway."

At the moment, he was thinking only of how much he wanted to punch Kazuma. At the same time, he wasn't interested in fighting just now. "How long are you staying here?"

"For a while. Why, miss me?"

"It's more like I can't wait until you leave."

"'Tch. Asshole."

Ryuhou bit back a smile and finished the rest of his stew. "You're helping with the dishes." His tone broke no argument.

"After the way you're treating me you expect me to help you?" Kazuma snarled out around his spoon.

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" Ryuhou asked dryly. He pushed up from the table and returned to the sink. Once the water was filling it, he turned back to see if Kazuma was finished, only to find the other Alter-user carrying his dishes.

"Here, jerk," he said, thrusting the bowl and spoon at Ryuhou.

Ryuhou accepted them and tossed them, along with his own, into the water. "We need more of everything," he said as he poured a meager amount of dishwashing liquid into the water. Then he realized that he'd intended to say "I," not "we."

He set about washing the dishes, dipping his hands and forearms deep into the water. It was only when they were enveloped by the warmth that he realized it was a little chilly in the cabin. Maybe that was because he was wearing his black tank top.

"So where were you?" he asked casually, in a tone that suggested he really didn't care either way. He was just mildly -- *very mildly* -- curious.

"Doing stuff," came Kazuma's curt reply. He was holding the ratty cloth they used to dry dishes, practically snatched the bowl once Ryuhou offered it. "What about you?"

"The same." Ryuhou often wondered what "stuff" could keep Kazuma away for weeks at a time, but the thought never got very far. He knew fights and other scuffles were probably part of it, and maybe seeing Kanami. The second made him feel a little guilty; he had not returned to see Mimori once. He wasn't sure he could, knowing what she felt for him. She deserved someone better, he thought.

"Are you done?"

Kazuma's question made Ryuhou realize that he was still staring at the drained sink. He dropped the rag on the counter. "Yes."

"Good," the other man quipped, and then suddenly there was a damp cloth next to his discarded rag and a warm, solid weight at his back.

"Kazuma, what are you doing?" Ryuhou asked even though it was immediately evident; Kazuma pressed closer and he felt the other man's half-erect penis against his rear.

"What's it look like?" Kazuma drawled, running his hands down Ryuhou's arms and then wrapping him in an embrace from behind.

Kazuma's hands had been warm and Ryuhou's bare skin had appreciated that, but now he felt confined, trapped within Kazuma's arms. So he struggled, and the grip immediately slackened a little.

"You're like an animal," Ryuhou told him. "All you do is eat and sleep--"

"And mate," Kazuma finished, one hand dropping to between Ryuhou's thighs. He rubbed his erection against Ryuhou's bottom. Satisfying one hunger gave way to another, it seemed. "Want to?" The question was asked directly into Ryuhou's ear, and Kazuma's warm breath almost made him shudder.

Ryuhou managed to elbow Kazuma, even with the other's grip. "Don't flatter yourself."

"What, you're too good for this now?" Kazuma jeered. He squeezed Ryuhou through his pants, awakening dormant desires and bringing his cock to life. "Didn't seem so reluctant last time."

The last time had been weeks ago. Ryuhou hadn't forgotten -- it wasn't something you forgot -- but other things had taken precedence and Kazuma's long absences hadn't helped matters any. "Maybe you just aren't good at it."

Kazuma laughed, the sound husky and hot in Ryuhou's ear. "High and mighty bastard." He lowered his mouth to the side of Ryuhou's neck and bit it. "Have sex once and think you know everything."

Ryuhou had a retort, but the feeling of Kazuma rubbing his hardened cock through his pants was giving him trouble remembering what it was. "Well, you're not good at anything, so I just assumed."

Kazuma laughed again, and Ryuhou was strangely disappointed when the other man didn't shoot back his own jab. It was like Ryuhou had lost that round, rather than won it. Then Kazuma was tugging his tank top out of his pants.

"Kazuma--" Ryuhou's voice held a trace of warning, but for what, he wasn't sure. A warning for Kazuma not to tease, or not to fool around, or... "Kazu--!" The pinch his nipple received made him gasp.

"I missed this," Kazuma remarked, rubbing his palm over it in short, quick circles. "Not you," he clarified. "Fucking you." He punctuated the statement with a firm push against Ryuhou's bottom, rubbed Ryuhou's erection with his other palm.

"You aren't worth missing," Ryuhou shot back.

"But worth fucking?" Kazuma prompted, releasing Ryuhou's cock so both hands could slide up his shirt and tease his nipples.

"Not even."

"But you're going to do it anyway, right?" Kazuma teased.

Ryuhou shrugged, feigning nonchalance despite his hitched breathing and the shivers that ran up his spine. "Nothing better to do."

Kazuma laughed again, caught Ryuhou's earlobe with his teeth and sucked on it. "I want to be first."

"You have no manners," Ryuhou bit out. Almost unwillingly, he tilted his head a little so Kazuma had more room to work. "You want to do it so badly, then you should be thinking of whether or not *I* want to do it with you."

"You want to do it," Kazuma said confidently. He outlined Ryuhou's ear with his tongue even as his thumbs pulled more sensation out of his nipples. "Wouldn't let me do this otherwise. D'you think I'm stupid?"

"A rhetorical question," Ryuhou replied, voice a little hoarse as Kazuma kissed a line of fire from his ear to his shoulder, pulling the strap of Ryuhou's shirt aside with his teeth so Kazuma could bite down and suck. The prospect of sex became more appealing, the rest of his body coming to want it as much as his erection did.

"Bastard," Kazuma growled, pinching Ryuhou's nipples for emphasis. "If you want to be first that badly, just say so."

The zinging feeling that rippled through from his chest out made Ryuhou arch back, head tipping back so that if it fell any further it would rest against Kazuma's shoulder. "You're -- so -- impatient!"

"Impatient?" Kazuma hissed. "I'll show you impatient, you cocky, sexy *asshole*." And with that, Kazuma pulled away so suddenly that Ryuhou didn't realize it had happened -- until he was roughly turned and pushed back against the edge of the counter. He opened his mouth and then Kazuma's was upon it, kissing him with force and impatience that only Kazuma could exhibit.

After a few moments, Kazuma pulled away and licked around his lips where their saliva had mingled. "So?" he asked, pushing his hips into Ryuhou's. He almost always had one eye closed, but now the other slid shut as their erections rubbed together through clothing.

Ryuhou didn't answer, and a second later Kazuma growled angrily, pushing Ryuhou's shirt up with one hand and digging into his pants with the other. Ryuhou might have commented on Kazuma's roughness, his impatience -- but then Kazuma's mouth was on his nipple, licking it, sucking it, and Kazuma's hand delved and found and then it was hard to think of anything to say at all.

"S'funny," Kazuma muttered as he went from one nipple to the other, "that you think you're so high mighty when you're dying to roll around on the ground with me."

Ryuhou's head lolled, and his fingers gripped the edge of the counter. "Never said I was high and mighty," he managed, breathing heavily. "Just that I'm better than you." He was answered with a firm tug on his erection.

"I'll let that go this time."

"Kind of -- you--" Ryuhou moved his hips more frantically as Kazuma's hand sped up.

"Only 'cause I'm going to bend you over," the other man informed him, rising up to kiss him again. Ryuhou kissed back at first, but as orgasm rose within him, he stilled and Kazuma ended up doing all the work. Then he came, wordlessly -- almost soundlessly, even.

"You should scream," Kazuma said when Ryuhou had come down and settled into post-orgasmic bliss. "Make it worth my time." For all his rough tone, Kazuma's hands were gentle as they guided Ryuhou down to the cold cabin floorboards. They were still gentle, though impatient, as they worked Ryuhou's pants off.

"Don't," Ryuhou started, but then Kazuma's jacket was shoved under him and Ryuhou shifted to accommodate. At least he wouldn't have to worry about splinters.

"My turn," Kazuma announced huskily. Ryuhou noticed that the other Alter-user had already shed his clothing and was now holding the tube he always seemed to have with him. The tube still looked almost full.

For a moment, he felt reassurance, and then wondered what that meant.

"I hope you get splinters in your knees," he said.

"Your ass is on my jacket," Kazuma shot back as he shoved Ryuhou's thighs up and apart. "Show some respect."

Ryuhou turned his head to one side, finally noticing how hard the floor was. He was going to reply, maybe to call Kazuma a name, but now there were slick fingers brushing against his opening and he tensed.

"Oh, are you nervous?" Kazuma's voice was mocking, but the last time Kazuma had proven that he would do nothing that wasn't consensual.

So Ryuhou willed himself to relax, finding it easier this time because he knew exactly what would happen, how it would feel. And then Kazuma's fingers circled his opening and slipped easily inside, working him, readying him for something thicker.

"Ready?" Kazuma asked, and Ryuhou heard a hint of desperation in the question.

"Impatient," Ryuhou chided roughly.

Kazuma snorted and hoisted Ryuhou's legs over his shoulders, positioned his cock and pushed slowly inside, turning something that should have been so awkward into something desirable. Kazuma's breathing was staggered, shallow, and his muscles quivered as he visibly fought to keep still. With apparent effort, he balanced on one hand and hovered the other over Ryuhou's spent cock.

"Want to go again?"

That would take time, and Ryuhou wasn't sure Kazuma would be able to last. So Ryuhou shook his head.

Kazuma almost looked relieved. "Tomorrow," he ground out as he started moving, pulling out and sliding back in with deliberate movements that quickened with each thrust. "I'll... make you... come twice... tomorrow!"

Ryuhou didn't reply, simply laid back and rode the waves that were pleasurable, but not enough to take him all the way. This one was for Kazuma, anyway. Kazuma, whose thrust had become short, fast movements; whose throat was releasing groans and breathless noises.

Kazuma had always been adept at primal things.

After what seemed an eternity to Ryuhou but probably too soon for his partner, Kazuma came, growling something unintelligible as he spent himself in Ryuhou's body.

When orgasm was finished thrumming through him, Kazuma slumped down atop Ryuhou, face buried in the crook of Ryuhou's neck and shoulder.

Ryuhou lifted an arm, brought it around so that it hovered above Kazuma's back, and then realized what he was doing. He changed the would-be hug into a shove, pushing at Kazuma's shoulder. "Get off me. The floor is cold."

Kazuma huffed, his tongue snaking out to lick Ryuhou's jugular. "Come on, give me a few minutes. Insensitive prick."

Ryuhou made an annoyed sound, but relented. "I hope you got splinters in your kneecaps, idiot."

"Oh, fuck you, I did not."

Ryuhou felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth, and he didn't reply.

 

 

+end+

 

 


End file.
